Interview with A Vampire
by TwilightMommyof4girls
Summary: Co-written with ACEMCKEAN -What happens when all of the Cullen clan plus Jacob Black sit down for their first interview after it is revealed that they are the infact the real characters from the book series, Twilight. INTERACTIVE STORY.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story is a joint story between ACEMCKEAN and myself. Please review as we cannot continue this story without you!!

**INTRODUCTIONS**

**CHAPTER 1**

There was a rustling on the sound stage, all the stage hands were helping the guests get seated and arrange their small microphone's on their clothing. A man was seated behind his desk, he shuffled some papers together that were filled with background information and questions for tonight's guests.

The man was a little nervous. Sure he had interviewed thousands of people over the course of his career, but tonight was history in the making. This would be the first time that this reporter, or any reporter, had ever interviewed someone that was not human. Someone who was made of legends, nightmares even.

Someone who was technically dead.

And not just one, but eight and a half of them, plus a shape shifter.

The once dimmed lights increased their potency and almost blinded the guests that were unaccustomed to such things. The man offered them all a sheepish smile before he turned his attention to the camera, that was situated a few feet off stage. Giving what the man believes to be a flawless smile, showing teeth and all, he scooted his chair in closer to the large oblong microphone that is sitting on his desk.

A director walked over towards the camera and positioned himself in a seat, and began to bark out orders.

"Larry, were on in 5, 4, 3, 2,…" he trailed off, motioning on the one count for the host to begin.

"Welcome to Larry King Live, I'm your host Larry King. Tonight.... Interview with a Vampire. Actually it's an interview with eight vampires, a human-vampire hybrid and a man who can turn into a dog. Yes, that's right. Tonight, I have in studio the infamous Cullen family and Jacob Black, a man that turns into a dog."

The camera then pans across the guests, sitting in two rows. In the front row (l to r) is Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella and Renesmee. In the back row (l to r) is Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Jacob.

The producers of the show had the good sense to bring in a small riser to allow all the viewers to partake in each one of the guests' undeniable beauty.

Jacob rolled his eyes as Renesmee stretched her left hand in back of her. Once she felt his hand, she grabbed and squeezed it.

"Actually it's a wolf, Larry," Jacob said, "I turn into a wolf."

"I beg your pardon. Sorry Jacob."

Larry nodded and offered Jacob an apologetic smile. Deep down he was about as nervous as he could be, he was almost certain that these natural predators could smell the fear just pouring out of him. One wrong question could make them just angry enough to get him killed. Right on the spot. Regardless, he was to stay professional and like it or not, Larry King was not used to being countered so quickly by a guest this early in the interview.

"It's alright Larry. It's a common misconception," Jacob replied.

Larry shuffled uncomfortably in his seat and concentrated down on his notes in front of him.

"So let me start by introducing the Cullens. First there is Carlisle Cullen, the leader of the family. He's a doctor by trade and father figure to the younger members of the family. Good evening Carlisle."

"Hi Larry. It's a pleasure to meet you," Carlisle said.

Carlisle looked first to Larry and then focused his attention on the camera, gently nodding.

Larry raised his right hand and motioned to the stunning female that was seated almost directly in front of him. "Next to Carlisle is his lovely wife Esme. Good evening Esme."

"Hi Larry. It's a pleasure," Esme said, softly.

Esme offered a timid smile in Larry's direction before she focused her attention on Carlisle's hand, which had recently found a place on her leg.

Larry aimed his next question back on the patriarch of the family, furrowing his eyebrows together because of his frustration of not being better prepared for this interview.

"Now in what order shall I introduce the children... I mean younger members of your family? Ladies first? How do you want to do this?"

"How about left to right, as we are sitting," Carlisle suggested.

"Okay so on Esme's right is Edward Cullen and his wife Isabella. They were truly the centerpiece of this book series by Stephanie."

Edward looked over at his wife, beaming with pride at the fact that he could show her off to the world.

"Call me Bella, please," Bella replied. She leaned forward from her seat and proceeded to shake Larry's hand, the first person in the family to dare to touch him.

"Pleasure," Edward said, shaking his hand as well. He didn't look too much like it was a pleasure.

Edward had promised that he would try to block out the host's thoughts this evening, in a attempt to keep this situation as civil as possible.

'I said I'd try' Edward thought, before taking a deep cleansing breath to settle himself down.

Larry looked down at his paper in front of him to confirm the information that he was about to disclose. His eyes grew large as he looked at the next guest that he was set to introduce.

"Beside them is their biological daughter Renesmee, who is nearing adulthood now, although I hear she is only six years old."

Even after he said the statement out loud, he was still in disbelief. But if he had learned anything about these …immortals that he was interviewing right now, was that with them anything was possible.

"Hi Larry, actually I will be seven in just over a week.." Renesmee added, standing to shake Larry's hand.

"Well, happy birthday!"

"Thank you," Renesmee said, smiling.

She situated herself back in her seat, waiting for the camera to direct its focus on her aunt.

Larry, pushed his large, black frame glasses up past the bridge of his nose so he could take in a better view of the Venus, he was about to announce. 'My God in heaven, she is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen,' he thought to himself, completely unaware of the talent of one of the Vampire's in attendance tonight.

"In the back row on the far left are Emmett Cullen and his wife Rosalie. May I call you Rose?"

"Actually I prefer Rosalie," said Rosalie, reaching over Esme to shake Larry's hand.

Cordial as she would seem, Rosalie was the only steadfast opponent to this whole fiasco the family was faced with tonight. She was afraid of retribution on her family, for the inhumane deeds that others of her kind have inflicted on humanity.

Before he even had the chance to introduce his next guests, Emmett was bursting at the seams, bouncing in his seat, just wanting some airtime.

"Great to be here Larry. I have always wanted to be on TV," said Emmett, waving at the camera.

Larry laughed and went on. "These two are Alice and Jasper. I hope you aren't uncomfortable with our human crew here, Jasper. I understand that this is more difficult for you than for most of the others."

Larry gulped at his statement, knowing that this was exactly the kind of situation he was fearful of.

Jasper and Alice shook his hand. After which, Jasper looked down, a little ashamed with himself for his previous actions. He was reassured as Alice leaned into him, wrapped her arm around his waist and gave him a reassuring hug. A little smile formed upon his lips, once he realized, yet again, that he always has her support.

"Actually, Larry, it has gotten much easier since the books were written," Jasper said.

"Good to hear. Very good to hear," Larry said, laughing nervously.

Larry reached up to his collar and placed a couple of fingers in it stretching the fabric away from his pulsating neck. The host held up a paper slightly, wanting to get all his facts straight before announcing his final guest of the evening.

"And finally we reach Jacob Black. Sworn enemy of the vampire, protector of humans, close friend of the Cullens, and boyfriend to Renesmee. Oh and he can turn into a wolf."

The very, very large man/werewolf stood up and curved his body forward, offering Larry a hand, while he flexed his forearm muscle to show him all his apparent strength.

"Nice to meet you Larry."

Feeling very intimidated with all of the once considered fictional characters sitting just a few feet in front of him, Larry felt this would be a good time to cut to a commercial.

"We'll be back after the break with some questions for the Cullens and Jacob. If you have any questions or comments, you know what to do..."

The director made a quick call out to everyone… "And we're out," he said as he pointed in Larry's direction.

'What have I got myself into?' Larry thought to himself, before leaning back in his chair and blowing out a deep breath that he had been holding onto.

Edward just looked away and giggled to himself.

**NOW PEOPLE, YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!! THIS IS AN INTERACTIVE STORY, YOU NEED TO REVIEW AND IN YOUR REVIEW ADD THE QUESTIONS YOU WOULD LIKE TO ASK THE CULLENS. IF YOUR QUESTION IS NOT A DUPLICATE OF SOMETHING THAT SOMEONE ELSE HAS ASKED WE WILL USE IT IN UPCOMING CHAPTERS, EARNING YOU A SHOUT OUT. If you want us to use your real name as well as your screen name make sure you tell us it, as well as a city or general location. FIRST NAMES ONLY PLEASE!! For example:**

**This question comes from TWILIGHTMOMMYOF4GIRLS, Sara from Vancouver asks.......**

**Now Review!!! If you don't have a question we still love reviews.**

**Let us know what you think!!! Send us some LOVE!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Again shout out to my awesome co writer ACEMCKEAN. Please read her two stories - The Cullen Brothers and Marital Bliss?. My other story Searching will be updated 5 times next week. MONDAY - FRIDAY. Also Tristagiese (on my favorite authors list) has a new story called RISING NOON that I am helping her by BETAing. Read it and review!!! She has some great talent!!!**

**AN2: Thanks to our contributors for this chapter cheeks023 and kumiko 1906.**

I looked over at the guests, hoping they were all feeling calm. My nerves were really getting to me and I could tell that some of the producers and stage crew were feeling quite tense too. I took a deep breath to steady myself and looked back at the guests with a smile.

"So are you guys comfortable so far?" I asked as I scanned the group in front of me

Nobody is truly comfortable on Larry King Live.

Edward smiles, it's almost like he can read my thoughts.

Aww Shit!! I forgot that rumor. I think he can. Awww Shit!! I'm making an ass outta myself. Shit!! I'm nervous and I can't help thinking stupid stuff. Damn I need to calm down. Take a deep breath Larry. Pull yourself together.

The director takes his seat and point towards me. "Larry we're on in 5...4...3...2..."

"And we're back with the famous Cullen family and Jacob Black, a close family friend."

The Cullens all nod towards the camera. I look up to see that Rosalie was still sulking.

What's her problem.

"So I think I will ask a few questions of my own, before we go to the phone boards and internet questions that have come flooding in for you."

Carlisle stretched his hand over and placed it on his wife's lap. "Sound good Larry," Carlisle says calmly.

Rosalie seems more upset than before. That can't be good. She scares me most out of all these guys, except maybe the big guy Emmett, he's huge.

Damn it, Edward is smiling again.

"So I guess my first question is this.... I hear vampires have amazing speed and strength. Is that true?"

"Yes," Emmett yells, trying to be first. "Can I show him?" He was bouncing out of his seat with this.

"Emmett, this is an interview not show and tell," Rosalie says slapping him.

I think I am right to be wary of her. She looks back at me and offers a fake smile.

"Very true," Carlisle answers, "Actually Stephanie got it right and was able to dispel a lot of the falsehoods about vampires. I was very impressed with her work."

"So you don't sleep?"

"Renesmee and Jacob do, but none of the rest of us can sleep," Edward answers.

"So what do you do with all that spare time?"

The laughs and pointed glares between the couples gives me a big insight into that. I was about to stutter something out, when Edward interrupted my thoughts.

"Lots of things Larry. Each of us have hobbies that we pursue," Edward answers quickly as Alice tries to motion to Rose to shut Emmett up before he can...

"And sex... lots and lots of sex," Emmett blurts out. Rosalie hits him again. Yup, definitely scared of the blonde!

Sex? Hmmm. Well I guess if you have endless amount of time what else would you want to do?

"Okay! Thanks for that Emmett," I say stunned a little. I gasp a quick breath of air while all the Cullens glare at Emmett.

"What?" he asks softly, rubbing his head where Rosalie hit him.

"So sunlight," I say trying to change the subject.

"Well it doesn't burn us, as all the movies would suggest, but we can't be inconspicuous in the sun," Carlisle answered.

"Yeah! It's like their skin is embedded with millions of diamonds," Renesmee supplied. "It's absolutely breath takingly gorgeous!"

"So they sparkle?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Renesmee agreed.

"And you and Jacob?" I ask, pointing the question to Renesmee.

"No such luck. Jacob is completely unaffected by the sunlight and my sparkle is very minimal. It just looks like I have a nice sparkly body powder on," she filled in. I got the feeling she was envious of the sparkle.

"So one more question before we get to some viewer questions. Is it true that some of you have additional gifts?"

"Yes," Carlisle answered. "Jasper can calm or excite a room with his emotional control. He can also feel what others are feeling. Alice can see the future. Edward reads minds. Bella is what is called a shield, she can shield the whole family and more from attack. And little Renesmee can share her visions with anyone just through touch."

Aww CRAP!! He is a mind reader! Maybe I could get Jasper to calm me down so I don't keep making such a fool of myself with my thoughts. At least I haven't had any improper thoughts about his mother, sisters, wife or daughter. That would suck! And they are all stunningly beautifu....

Edward growled slightly in my direction. DAMN IT!!!

"So lets go to our phone banks. Who do we have on the phone?"

"Hi Larry, It's cheeks023 from Winnipeg, Canada. I just wanna say... I love you guys. Seriously can one of you bite me please??? I want to be a vampire too!!" she stated, her voice rising to near shriek mode.

"Did you have a question," I asked, cutting off her little scream fest.

"Okay!! Anyways my question is for all of you. If these books were turned into a movie, who would you want to play you on the big screen?"

"Great question cheeks023. Why don't we start in the back row this time. Emmett?"

"Well, Larry," Emmett said, trying to act sophisticated. "My first thought was Brad Pitt, of course, but then I decided he wasn't buff enough to be me. The only guy that is buff enough and could possibly pull off my look is Kellan Lutz. Of course he'd need a wig or something to get this effect." He smoothed his hands through his hair and looked at Rosalie, who rolled her eyes.

"What about you Rosalie?"

"Nobody. It really is a stupid question. Seriously how could a human encompass my beauty," she said, glaring at me. She really scares me.

"How about you Jasper?"

"Ummmm..." Jasper said, looking very nervous. Suddenly I felt nervous too, it was almost incapacitating!!

"What about Johnny Depp in a blonde wig?" Emmett said, snickering.

"Hey Johnny Depp is kinda hot," Alice said.

"Does that mean you think I'm hot?" Jasper asked her, the mood in the room seemed to get visibly calmer.

"You are way hotter than Johnny Depp.... but I guess he's kinda hot.... for a human," Alice chimed.

"Okay I'll take Johnny Depp," Jasper said, holding his wife's hand gently.

"And same question to you Alice?"

"I couldn't even hazard a guess. Unfortunately I can't see into the future when HE is round," Alice said as she pointed her little finger at Jacob.

"Alice, they don't want to know who will play you. Just who you think could play you," Rosalie scowled.

"Well in that case, maybe Ashley Greene? She's cute and just needs a good haircut and her hair would be perfect. Oh and she has great fashion sense!" Alice said, smiling.

"Same question to you Jacob."

"Well there was an actor in an old kid's movie that I thought about. I think his name is Taylor Lautner. Of course he would need to gain some weight and build up his muscles. It would only take him a few month of hard work," Jacob said, reaching his hand up to rub Nessie's shoulder soothingly.

"The only actress I can think of for me is Elizabeth Browning. She was in a movie called The Uninvited. I think she could do a good job," Renesmee said, turning to smile at Jacob.

"Bella?"

"Ack!! I'm not sure. I mean.. well... I don't know!! But Robert Pattinson could play Edward. You know the guy who played Cedric Diggory in the Harry Potter  
movies," she smiled at Edward shyly as she said this.

"Okay, so one time in an airport someone asks me if I'm this Robert Pattinson character and nobody will let me live it down.. I mean seriously have you seen his hair? It's always a mess, and he's got a bloody British accent. He's not a good enough actor to get rid of that to play me!" Edward grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No you need the whole story. So, we're all sitting around at Heathrow airport in London. We were waiting for a flight to Toronto Canada, making another move and this little girl comes over to him and starts batting her eyelashes at him, not saying a word.. Of course Mr. Prude gets up and moves away from her and goes to sit with Bella. This little girl follows him..." Emmett started.

"Oh get on with it already. She was a teenager who had a huge crush on Robert Pattinson and so she asked if he was Robert. He said no, she said she didn't believe him, he showed her his wallet saying he was American and not Robert Pattinson. She sighed and went away," Rosalie finished for Emmett while Edward continued to pinch the bridge of his nose..

"So do many people approach you guys?"

"Sometimes and sometimes not," Alice answered, "I seem to get approached more since Stephanie's books have come out. Even before it was discovered that they were true."

"Anyways back to cheeks023's question. Carlisle and Esme?"

"Out of all the family, we are the only ones who rarely watch any TV or movies so the actors I chose are probably quite out of date," Esme answered.

"Who would those be?"

"Well I thought Julia Roberts would have done a great job of it when she was in Pretty Woman and Matthew McConaughey would have made a great Carlisle when he was younger... but the only current actor that I could see is Henry Cavill from the Tudors playing Carlisle." Esme answered.

"That's only because you two are obsessed with the Tudors," Alice giggled.

"Well that may be true. It is a good show," Carlisle answered, looking at Alice.

"So does that answer your question cheeks023?"

"Yes, thank you! I love you guys! You're all awesome. Emmett if you want to call me sometime my number is 1 - 204....." Cheeks023 started before the producer cut her off.

Rosalie growled and crossed her arms.

"Well that was interesting. Do you get many crazed fans, like cheeks023?"

"Of course. I mean who could resist the hunk that is Emmett?" Emmett answered.

Rosalie growled again. I was getting more and more scared of Rosalie, so I figured I better change the topic.

"The next question was sent via email from Kumiko 1906. Anna from Peru writes 'How do you feel about the books?' I guess that question is open to anyone."

"Stephanie did an amazing job on the books. She really has a great talent for interviewing and writing. In some ways it has made our lives easier, and in others more difficult. We now have a certain degree of celebrity so there are paparazzi everywhere trying to get our pictures BUT we also don't need to pretend to be something we're not," Carlisle concluded.

"So no more high school?" I asked.

"Only for Nessie. She's just finishing grade twelve for the first time." Edward answered.

"Okay. Well I hope that answered your question Anna. When we get back from our next break we have Mssammydean on the line with some questions for the Cullens."

**PLEASE REVIEW - WE NEED MORE QUESTIONS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS PEOPLE**

**ASK YOUR QUESTIONS IN THE REVIEW as well as any comments you may want to say to the characters.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to my awesome co-writter ACEMCKEAN. Sorry it took so long to answer all your questions. I promise chapter 4 will be quicker.

**CHAPTER 3**

"And we're back with the Cullens and Jacob Black. Before we go to the phones, I wanted to let everyone know that when we come back from the next break we will be splitting up into smaller group, letting you ask the more intimate questions of the couples. Who is going to go first?"

"Me, I mean us," Emmett answered quickly, looking at Rosalie, who sighed.

"Yes, Rosalie and Emmett will go first, followed by Esme and myself, then Alice and Jasper. The others will figure it out, when the time comes," Carlisle explained.

"Great! So, if you have questions for Rosalie or Emmett Cullen, please call now!"

Emmett grinned.....

"On the phones now we have Mssammydean from Australia. Hi, Lisa is it?"

"Hi, Larry! I am so thrilled to get through to you," Lisa said.

"So who do you have a question for?" I said, looking around at my guests sitting in front of me.

"Actually, Larry, I have three questions," Lisa said.

"Well who is first then?"

"Bella.. Bella, if Edward had never gone to Italy and then come back, would you have ended up with Jake, do you think?" Lisa asked.

Bella grabbed on to Edward's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. She looked up to Edward and gave him an understanding smile.

"No. My feelings for Jake are strong, but not anything like what I feel for Edward. He is my true soul mate. My other half. I don't think I would have lived long without him. Not to mention Victoria and her hair brained schemes." Bella answered.

Jake scooted forward in his chair, to get Bella's attention.

"Bella, the pack would have..." Jake started.

Bella looked back over her shoulder to speak to Jake

"I know Jake! The pack would have protected me, but it would have brought me right back to the fact that I was missing half of myself," Bella finished.

"Everything is as it should have been. We are where we belong," Bella added, squeezing Edward's hand. She looked around to everyone in her family for confirmation. All she received were small acknowledging nods that agreed.

"So is that what you were looking for, Lisa?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's great, Larry! Next question is for Edward. Are you and Bella going to get married again? Another honeymoon??" Lisa asked.

Edward's face lit up a little and he winked at Bella.

"I don't feel the need to get married again. Our first wedding was perfect! As for the honeymoon, it still hasn't ended," Edward said, kissing Bella softly.

Nessie pulled up her hands to her face to shun her eyes from her parents' public display of affection.

"Gross! Dad!!!" Nessie exclaimed causing all the vampires to laugh.

"Okay. Thanks, Edward. My last question is for Alice. What have the Cullens been up to lately and what is going to happen in the future? Anything mega?" Lisa asked.

"Actually, other than the truth of the books coming out, the last few years have been pretty quiet. Well as quiet as it can get with four sets of vampire couples living in such close proximity," Alice started.

"Yeah! Bella is anything but quiet" Emmett filled in. He started to laugh to himself, but he stopped as soon as he realized that no one else was joining in.

Bella covered her face and perched herself forward.

"Ewwww!" Nessie and Jake said while Edward turned to growl at Emmett and Rosalie slapped him.

"Gross! I am so glad I sleep at night!" Jake sighed.

"Me too!" Nessie exclaimed. She started to shake her head and made a face like she bit into a handful of lemons.

I put one hand up to my head to wipe my brow.

"I interview porn stars and get less sexual innuendo!" I grumbled.

"Anyways! Thanks, Emmett!" Alice said as she turned to face Larry again. "As for your question about what is going to happen in the future... I honestly can't say. With the bomb shell about these books being true, well, everything is so topsy turvy right now, the future changes in the blink of an eye."

"Thank you so much for your time!" Lisa said. "I love you all!"

"Thanks Lisa!" I finished. "We have another caller on the line. Jess Loves Twilight, also from Australia. Hi, Jess. Do you have a question for the Cullens?"

"Yeah! Totally! My question is for both Jacob and Edward. How do you feel about the whole Team Edward/ Team Jacob competition?"

"Go Team Switzerland!" Nessie calls out, shaking her head and laughing.

Edward looked back in Jacob's direction and started to laugh at his daughter's comment.

"You wanna go first or shall I?" Jacob asked Edward.

"Go for it, Man!" Edward says.

"Honestly, I find it funny! I mean they come up with some great shirts outta the deal. And everyone seems to find it funny to give Nessie both shirts. I have yet to see her wear either," Jake says.

"Seriously! Would any of you wear a shirt that made you choose between your mate or your father?" Nessie said, pouting.

"From my point of view, it's funny. It is a lot easier to take now that we have things worked out. I mean when there used to be tension and friction between us, it was bad and we used to people watch to see whose shirts were more popular," Edward filled in, laughing slightly.

"Then Emmett started his on-line store. We switched it to an online count," Jacob finished.

"So you are saying you guys are good sports about it now?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're actually great friends.... when Jake keeps his mind off inappropriate things with MY daughter," Edward said, smiling an almost threatening smile.

"Edward," Bella said, quietly, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Sorry. Old habits you know!" he said, looking towards Nessie who was sulking.

"I hope that answers your question, Jess." I said.

"Yes thanks!" she answered before we disconnected her call.

"Next, we have vampirluvr-014 on the phone. Do you have a question for the Cullens or Jacob?' i asked.

"Am I on live with them?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"OH MY GOD!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "I LOVE YOU EDWARD CULLEN! YOU'RE SO FREAKING HOT!"

Edward shook his head slowly, pinching the bridge of his nose. Bella grabbed his hand tighter and Nessie looked embarrassed.

"Well now, vampirluvr-014. Thanks for the comment," I said, rubbing my ears. Good grief! that was one loud girl.

"Is that a common occurrence?" I asked them as my ears recovered from the young fan's shrieks.

"For some more than others," Carlisle answered,looking directly at Edward.

"Team Emmett is on the phone from Mableton, Ga. Bailey do you have a question for the Cullens?" I asked, covering my ears slightly, in case she was another screamer.

"Hi, Larry," she said calmly. "I wanted to know how Stephanie Meyer knew to write about you?"

"I'll answer this one, since Bailey obviously loves me," Emmett answered seriously.

Rosalie slapped his head and said, "It's actually Bella's to tell, more than anything."

Bella cleared her throat and said, "Actually Stephanie and I were great friends during my time in Phoenix. We stayed in touch by e-mail and letters and she just ended up being my confidant. I didn't know she had turned it into a novel until shortly before my eighteenth birthday. All of the family seemed to think that nobody would believe it was true, so they encouraged me to tell her to publish it. I guess the rest is history."

"Does that answer your question, Bailey?" I asked her, finally having calmed down from the previous outburst.

"It does. Thanks Larry," Bailey answered.

"Next is an email from someone called Bella Cullen. I am guessing that isn't you," I said to Bella.

"No," she said smiling at me.

God, I thought to myself. Edward is one lucky man. His wife is absolutely hot and genuinely nice too. His daughter is stunning. All the women here are incredible!

"Uh um," Edward cleared his throat and glared at me.

Damn it! I forgot he was a mind reader! Sorry, I thought. I picked up the paper and started to read.

"It seems that Bella Cullen the second has two questions. The first is for Renesmee. Have you ever had a pet?" I asked, laughing slightly. I couldn't believe I had been thinking about how hot... My musings were interrupted by a low growl. Oops! I smiled nervously.

"Well Larry, after begging for a pet for months, Uncle Emmett did buy me a gold fish. I named him Nemo, of course, and he lived with us for about a year before the inevitable happened," she said.

"Oh. So he was found floating belly-up and was sent down the toilet?" I asked.

"No. Jacob dared Uncle Emmett to eat him, thinking he wouldn't. But he's Uncle Emmett. He threw him up about an hour later. We buried him in Grandma esme's flower bed," she answered, as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

Emmett sounds like an interesting character.... although I'm not really sure that I want to get to know him better.

Edward laughed softly.

"Thank you," I said. "Her second question is probably best answered by Jacob. So Jacob, tell me, did Leah ever imprint?"

"No, and errr if I ummm value my uhhh family jewels, I won't elaborate on that any more," he said nervously.

"I hope that answers your questions Bella Cullen. Thanks for the e-mail."

I took a few deep breaths before picking up the next paper. I held up a paper so I could read the next question.

"Our next question comes from an e-mail from Alondra-forbiddenfruit. She actually has two. Her questions are for all the Cullens and Jacob. First, what is the most ridiculous thing you've done in your life, human or vampire? Second is what is the best prank you have pulled on someone else in your family? Great questions Alondra. Why don't we start with Carlisle and Esme."

"Sure. I just have one thing to add, and I direct this to Emmett in particular. Only one example and make sure the example you use is not illegal or immoral," Carlisle said, turning to glare at Emmett.

Emmett just shrugged his shoulders and made sure to smile big enough to show off his dimples to the camera.

"So what is the most ridiculous thing I have done? I would say that was trying to starve myself. It was a pretty strange thing to do. As for pranks... I can't say that I was big on pranks, but the most memorable one was when we managed to convince Emmett that Rose was pregnant. Granted it was more than just me," Carlisle said.

"Hey! They really freaked me out with that! Seriously! We just got through Bella's pregnancy and Rose feigned sick. Next thing I know, Carlisle is talking pregnancy. I loved Ness, but seriously Bella is low maintenance and her pregnancy was HELL. With Rose.... Let's just say I was ready to pack my bags and head to Antarctica!" he shuddered. Rose crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Ummm," I said and cleared my throat. "So how about you Esme?"

"Oh, Dear! I guess for ridiculous, it would be trying to kill myself while I was human. Though I can't find it wrong as it brought me my true love," she said squeezing Carlisle's hand. "And for pranks... that would be the time I took all Emmett's game system games and switched their cases. It wouldn't have been so bad if he didn't have EVERY game ever made. I just did it so he would hopefully remember to clean up after himself. Honestly I have to clean up after him twenty times a day!"

"Seriously! It took me four hours trying to get them all back in their proper places!" Emmett added.

Everyone laughed at that.

"Bella, what about you?" I asked

"Ridiculous? There are so many it's hard to decide! I guess it would be, punching Jake and breaking my finger. Pranks? Emmett went through a fascination with hair gel for a bit, so I switched his gel with peroxide. And his hair went blonde! It took Alice a few tries to dye it back to it's regular color!"

"I am noticing a theme here," I said, crocking an eyebrow. "Is there a reason you all seem to prank Emmett?"

"YES!" They all answered together.

"So Edward... same questions," I said.

"Leaving Bella was the most ridiculous thing I have ever done. It was also the stupidest, worst, most difficult, most useless, most...." Edward said.

"It's done, Edward. We are so far past that," Bella said to him before turning to me. "He still won't let it go completely." She took his hand in hers and gave it a small, yet understanding pat.

"As for pranks," Edward said, squeezing Bella's hand. "That would be writing love notes from Emmett to the three biggest skanks in school and watching as they threw themselves at him. I was smart enough to let Rosalie in on the prank first, but Emmett was trying so hard to get away from them and stay out of trouble with Rose, he was on his best behavior for a week. Best week of my life!"

"He would have saved himself a ton of grief if he didn't try to hide it from me and just confessed," Rose stated matter of factly. "And that brings us to my favorite prank."

"Was Emmett the victim of that prank too?" I asked and scooted closer in my chair to get all of the details.

"You betcha!" she smiled for the first time. "It is well known that I am a wiz with cars and so I took his beloved Jeep apart and left the pieces scattered across the garage. When he begged, I put it back together but switched the gears. When he went to reverse out of the garage, he drove it through the front wall instead."

They laughed again and the crew and I joined in. I really didn't want to ever get on that girl's bad side.

"I had to fix the wall too," Emmett said, sulking and crossing his arms like a two year old.

That brought another round of laughter from the assembled guests.

"And Rosalie, the most ridiculous thing?" I asked.

"Hating Bella. She really is far too nice to hate, but I tried anyways," she said, smiling at Bella.

"Well I am going to skip Emmett and go to him last. So Alice and Jasper," I said.

"For me it was a chess game. Emmett and I play on eight board simultaneously and I kept making moves that led him to think he was going to win and in reality I set it on all boards so that they would check mate him on the same turn. It really was very funny. He sulked and refused to play for weeks after that," Jasper said. "As for ridiculous, that would be my fascination with polyester back in the 70s. Alice almost left me over that one."

Alice rolled her eyes at Jasper's confession.

"It's true," agreed Alice. "But Jazz, we pulled a much better prank on Emmett. Remember the bear."

"Of course!" Jasper replied. "You should tell it though, Ali Cat."

"Okay! Well Jasper and I were going to join the others on a hunting trip to the Rockies. We set the area with bear scent and had tape recorded some bears. Seriously it sounded like there were about thirty bears in the area, when in actuality the only two within a two hundred mile radius were being digested by Jazz and I. Emmett was in a bear frenzy and ended up having to settle for a couple of elk!" Alice said.

I looked over at Emmett who was sitting there with his arms crossed against his chest.

"He sulked for two weeks," Rose filled in.

Alice's face lowered and her voice was sullen.

"Most ridiculous would be listening to Edward when he said it would be best if we left Bella," she said.

"Jacob?" I asked him.

"Most ridiculous? Kissing Bella when I knew she loved Edward. Best prank? I tried to think of one not involving Emmett, but I failed. The best was when I convinced Emmett that the reason that Leah hated being around vamps so much is that she was in love with him. Seriously for like months after that, every time he even heard Leah's name he ran like a chicken with it's head cut off!" Jacob laughed.

"And Renesmee?" I said, looking at her.

"Ridiculous? My family never told me about me being Jake's imprint. They wanted me to have a choice in the matter. So when I reached sixteen, I found myself with a major crush on a certain werewolf who had no clue how I felt. Let's just say that flirting wasn't my thing and my mom had to come to the rescue and tell me about imprinting. As for pranks... That would be Uncle Em again. I convinced him using my visions that Aunty Rose was seeing another man.. She was seeing him, only it was just to get him to build a cottage for her and Emmett, so they could have some alone time. She called me and asked me to send Uncle Em to meet her so I just picked and chose what visions to show him. He went racing up to the mountains expecting to have to kill some guy and instead found Aunty Rose. We didn't see them for a few weeks after that.... and I never heard anymore about that cottage," Renesmee said.

Everyone looked back at the couple and smiled.

"So I guess that brings us to Emmett. But we are also late for a commercial break, so lets pick this up where we left off when we come back with Rosalie and Emmett Cullen," I said.

PLEASE REVIEW!! I NEED SOME MORE QUESTIONS - ESPECIALLY SOME FOR EMMETT AND ROSALIE

.... but everyone else will need some questions too.

**HELP BY REVIEWING!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: _**_ Okay, it has been a while! Sorry for that. I have had a major health crisis and then my beta/ co-writer had some issues. She has had a rough go lately so I completed this chapter on my own. I hope I did it justice, Patty. Remember this is an interactive story so ask your questions in your review. I promise it won't be so long until the next chapter is up. Next chapter will be Carlisle and Esme, but I need questions for Alice and Jasper, Jacob and a grown up Renesmee, and of course Bella and Edward. As well there will be a final chapter with all of them. You can also send me 'M' rated questions for an out take I will be writing where the Cullen Men & Jacob get interviewed for Playboy. So review and enjoy!!_

.

.

After a long break with many technical and production issues, we were back in studio with only Emmett and Rosalie Cullen. Rosalie had decided that she needed to change her clothes and freshen up a little during the break, meaning we spent longer than normal in commercials. Her hair was flowing around her shoulders and she had a tight strapless pink shirt on, with tight white jeans. I'd be tempted to check her out more, but she scares me too much. Emmett was relaxed in a pair of dark wash jeans and a black button up shirt. He was smiling like a maniac, obviously excited for his turn. Rosalie didn't look excited at all, more pissed.

I took a deep breath and concentrated on regulating my breathing and heart rate, knowing that my guests could hear it.

I watched as my producer counted as down...3, 2 and Rolling.

"And we're back with the Cullens. Right now we are focusing on Emmett and Rosalie Cullen. Who was changed first?"

"I was, Larry," Rosalie said, looking more at the camera than at me.

"Carlisle changed you right?"

"He changed us all, except for Bella," she said.

"And Bella was changed by her husband?" I asked.

"You did read the books right?" she asked, glaring at me.

"Yes, of course," I answered. "But, I need to clarify for the home audience who might not have. I always keep up on my preparation, plus my wife is a huge fan."

"I see," she said.

"I was attacked by a bear and I thought I was going to die until my angel saved me," Emmett said interrupting us. Thank you for breaking up the awkward moment, Big Guy.

"Your angel being Rosalie, right?" I clarified, thankful to be back on topic.

"Yes, Larry," Emmett said sitting up straight and using a very serious voice. He looked like a big kid trying to play grown up for a day.

"Rosalie, do people generally find you intimidating because of your beauty, your personality or the fact that you're a vampire?"

"All of the above, Larry," Rosalie answered. I don't know what it is about her but she seems to be the most dangerous of all the Cullens. Emmett may be big but she scares me a million times more than he does.

"So let's start taking some calls. Who is this on the phone?" I said, anxious to get the focus off of Rosalie for a few minutes.

"Hi, it's KraziiKlutz. I'm from South Africa. My question is for Emmett. Do you ever feel jealous or unloved that there is so much emphasis on 'Team Edward' and 'Team Jacob'?and not you guys? Cuz I think you guys are pretty special." Kris said, from the phone.

"As long as my Rosie is on Team Emmett, I'm good. Not to say I don't like seeing crazy fan girls pictures on Facebook with Team Emmett stuff on. And YouTube. I love YouTube," he answered.

"Kris," Rosalie said. "He is obsessed with finding people that make and wear Team Emmett stuff. Honestly he spends four or five hours a day searching multiple computers at a time just for something to show Edward or Jacob. It really is embarrassing. He actually opened his own store online with Team Emmett merchandise."

"Babe! Nobody is supposed to know it's me. It's a 'ecret say' " he said.

"Was that pig latin?" I asked.

"Why yes it is Larry, I'm fluent in it, although I've never been to their country," Emmett said.

Rosalie glared at Emmett and then slapped him on the back of the head. I knew she scared me for a reason.

"So Kris, are you on Team Emmett? If you are put pics up on You Tube or you can join the Team Emmett group on Facebook," Emmett said, grinning at the monitor.

"Well, thanks Kris," I interrupted before he could get carried away. "Next we'll go to e-mail. I have one here from NanaTuff101. She writes, 'Emmett, can you lift a grown elephant, or even two?' So Emmett?"

"While the weight is easy to manage, they are very wiggly animals, and since they are afraid of me, it's hard to keep them still. Maybe I could lift two in cage or transport truck... I'll have to try that..." he said, apparently contemplating how he could do this.

"No, you won't!" Rosalie said glaring at him.

"That brings us to AceMcKean on the phone. Patty, what's your question for Emmett and Rosalie Cullen?"

"Hi, Larry. I actually have two. First of all, Emmett, what did you think when you were dying and then when you woke up as a vampire?"

"Well. I was actually out looking for a bear. I thought I could wrestle a bear and win. I was the biggest and strongest man in my town and nobody could ever last long in a fight with me... So I looked for some bigger competition. When I found one, I forgot to factor in the claws. My last thoughts were damn that hurts, then hey who is this sparkly lady. I drifted in and out of consciousness for a bit, and I remember thinking I was flying to heaven... That was proved to me when I met God. Next thing I knew I was burning and I realized that all of my fights and debauchery when I was human were sending me straight to Hell. All I remember from my time burning was brief glances of my angel, Rose and hearing her melodic voice. My first thoughts when I was a vampire were, 'Hot damn! She's one smokin' hot babe' and I'm going to get that damn bear'!"

"Did you?" I asked.

"Hell yeah! He still had Emmett juice on his chin and I got him back. I actually made a necklace out of his claws... I wonder where that went?"

Rosalie looked away, and bites her lip nervously, before muttering something about how he is always losing stuff. It seems to me that she knows more than she is letting on, but I'm certainly not calling her on it.

"Patty, you have another question?" I asked.

"Actually, I do. Who wears the pants in your relationship?"

"I wear pants all the time but Rose wears skirts and dresses... And sometimes hot little shorts. My favorite is when she.... Ouch Rose!" Emmett said, before being interrupted by another slap from Rosalie.

She really scares me. I hope I live to the end of this interview.

"She's asking who the boss is in our relationship, Dummy!" Rosalie hissed.

"I am.... Until Rosie gets home. Then she is," Emmett said. Rosalie smiled at his answer and placed a little kiss on his cheek which made him grin.

"Thanks Patty. Next question is from RosexScorpius by e-mail. She actually has two questions, one for each of you. Emmett, I'll ask yours first. When you were human, did you ever get a girl pregnant?"

"No! Well, I don't really know. I mean it is possible... I guess... I mean...." he stuttered.

"So the answer is you don't know?" I asked.

"Yeah. I guess. I never really thought of it. If I did have kids they'd be like old now...I never thought of it," he said, looking stunned.

"Okay, Rosalie. Her question for you is, 'Did you ever try to mate with Edward?' "

"As in sex...no way! Ewww. But I did try to get him to want me. I mean want me, want me, but only because he showed like zero interest in me. I mean seriously, until he met Bella, I thought he was gay!"

"Thanks RosexScorpius. I hope that answers all your questions. On to LindaSweet91 from Sweden," I said.

"Hi Linda!" Emmett said, waving into the camera.

"Hi guys. My first question is for Emmett. What was your first impression of all the Cullens?"

"Rosie was the first person I met. I thought she was my personal angel. She still is. Carlisle was next and I thought he was God. After the initial shock wore off I learned to truly respect him. I still look up to him. Edward... I thought he had a stick up his BEEEEEP. Ooops! Sorry. I forgot I couldn't say BEEEEEP on TV. Hahaha! I said BEEEEP again," he said.

I silently thanked the sensors.

"And Esme?" I asked. "I know Jasper and Alice didn't join your family until later."

"From the first time I met Esme, she's been my mom. I mean I know she didn't give birth to me, because that would just be weird but she just accepts me and doesn't get really pissed when I screw up," he said.

"Thanks, Emmett. You are too sweet. Now, for Rosalie. What is a blonde's favorite movie? Give up? Airheads!!! Hahahaha," she said.

"I can find where you live!" Rosalie threatened, glaring at the monitor. "Sweden isn't that far away! You better be looking out for me RosexScorpius. I may just be your worst nightmare!"

"It was a joke. I guess you don't have a sense of humor..." Rosex said from the phone.

"I have a sense of humor, when things are funny. Nobody should insult my intelligence though, I have more degrees from more universities than anyone except for Carlisle!" she seethed.

Even if she was dumb, I would never question her intelligence. I like my body part where they are.

"The final question for this segment comes from MsSammyDean. Lisa from Australia, do you have a question for Emmett and Rosalie?"

"I sure do!" she replied. "Emmett, what celebrity would you date if you didn't have Rosalie?"

"Angelina Jolie! She kicks BEEEP! Hahaha! I said BEEEEP again!"

"He would too. His favorite movie is Tomb Raider," Rosalie added.

"Okay, Rosalie. I have some questions about your relationship with Bella. When was it that you stopped being so cold towards Bella?" she asked.

"I stopped trying to be so cold when she was going to marry Edward. It took a while for that to show through. It may surprise people, but I don't find it easy to get to know new people," Rosalie answered, seeming uncharacteristically forthcoming.

"Thanks. Now, When did you become friends and how? As in, what situation were the two of you in to bring you closer together?"

"She came to me when she first found out she was pregnant. Not Esme or Alice, but me. That meant a lot to me. And I fought beside her to save Renesmee, often against the entire family. It was tense and stressful, but when you fight on the same side, you get close. She is probably my best friend as well as my sister. I love Alice but we have a lot of dueling opinions," she said.

"Thank you Lisa. And thanks to Emmett and Rosalie. We will be back after the next break with Carlisle and Esme Cullen, the 'parents' of this bunch. Don't forget to send your questions. I know Noble Korhedron has been waiting on the phone for a bit, so Noble, you're up first!"

I waited for the light on to go off, signaling that we were off the air.

"Thanks, Guys," I said to Emmett and Rosalie. "It was a pleasure."

They nodded and smiled as they unhooked their microphones and switched spots with Carlisle and Esme. I took a big sip of water from the cup on my desk, glad to have survived that part of the interview. I was looking forward to getting to know the Cullen parents better as Carlisle really impressed me and Esme seemed so sweet.

_**Don't forget to send your questions to us with a review! Please include everything you might like to say to the character, including what you want to be called and where you are from. Depending who you are asking questions for, we will use your questions as soon as possible.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Carlisle and Esme

_A/N: Thanks for all your patience. It has been a hard year for me and I've gone through more surgeries since January then you can possibly imagine. Add that to my family, job and everything else and it was a mess. I am finally on the road to recovery and am trying to get my posting schedule back up again. I originally co-wrote this story with acemckean but her life is about as hectic as mine with one more kid added in the mix! Thanks to sunsetwing for stepping up and betaing this chapter for me._

_For those who have put me on author alert for one of my other stories, this story is a fun and interactive look at what would happen if the Cullen's story was true and now that it has come to light, they are being interviewed on Larry King Live. The questions all come from my readers. As you can see they have broken into smaller groups for the time being, but they will come together again at the end, so feel free to add your questions in your review for anybody. Right now, Jasper and Alice are going next, followed by Renesmee and Jake, then Bella and Edward and finally the whole group again. **So please ask your questions. **Make sure to include any information to might like Larry to relay to the guests, such as your name and city (real or imaginary). _

_Thanks for your patience and support everyone, it means the world to me. __And sunsetwing... 13 days! Squee!_

**Without further ado... **

**Here's Larry!**

Getting Emmett and Rosalie off the stage took far longer than anticipated. Eventually Jasper, Edward and Jacob came out to the stage to help physically remove him. He was so excited to 'come out' so to speak.

Edward's laugh rang out through the studio, followed by Alice's tinkling giggle. It was amazing that in the short amount of time I had known the Cullens, I was able to differentiate.

"What?" whined Emmett loudly and my eyes opened in shock.

Ah crap! The mind reader can read my mind from this distance and heard my 'coming out' thoughts. Damn it! I just prayed now he wouldn't say anything to Emmett. The giant man child, often described by Stephenie as a giant teddy bear didn't scare me all that much, and seemed to have a good sense of humor, his wife on the other hand... If I managed to offend her in any way, shape or form... I would probably never sleep again. She was one scary lady!

"Amen!" Edward said from the back room, causing Alice to giggle again..

My stage manager and stage hands bustled around getting the microphones set up for Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Though they looked young, it struck me to realize that they were both older than me. Esme, by only a few years and Carlisle by centuries.

"And we're back in 5...4...3...2...1..."

"Welcome back everyone!" I said. "If you've just joined us, our guests tonight are not human in the traditional sense... Or are you?"

"No, we're not," Carlisle said. "Scientifically speaking, we obviously started out the same way, but all of our human DNA burns away during our transformation. And while we may look human still, we do not have a pulse, no beating heart, no traditional signs of life at all."

"So I am not offending you by saying you aren't human?"

"No, not at all. In fact, I am happy to get a lot of the misconceptions out of the way," Carlisle said.

"I'm glad I can help."

I smiled at the vampire patriarch in front of me and sat back looking at him. I guess now was as good a time as any for my questions for him, though I felt bad for poor Noble Korhedron, who had been waiting on the phone since the start of the broadcast.

"I have a great caller who has been waiting for a long time to talk to you. In fact, he probably feels like he has been waiting for months! But I just can't wait any longer to ask you my questions. What are the big changes coming up for the Cullen family and vampire kind in general?"

"Our royalty, the Volturi, have negotiated with the United Nations for a special envoy to be appointed to the UN on our behalf, and our good friend, Eleazar Denali, has accepted the post. The human delegates were more comfortable with a longstanding vegetarian, rather than a recent convert, and everyone agreed Eleazar was the perfect choice. Not only does he have history with the Volturi, but he also is part of a large coven, which is not always easy," Carlisle said.

"And everyone is okay with that? All humans, I mean."

"For the most part. Humankind has really had to deal with a lot. People do not like to be told that they aren't in control of their own destiny, and accepting vampirekind means just that. Accepting that the vampire next to you could end your life before you could even blink, and there's nothing you can do about it is a hard concept," he said.

"Before I blink?" I said.

"As I said, a hard concept to grasp," Carlisle said.

I swallowed thickly and cleared my throat. I had never thought of vampire power that way.

"At the UN, some countries are hesitant to accept our role on the counsel, but as with any large change, it will take time to get everyone's confidence," Carlisle said. "I believe that most people see human-vampire relations as necessary."

"I believe that," I said. "And what changes would you like to see, both nationally and internationally?"

"I am so happy you asked that. Nationally I would like vampires to be able to register as citizens. They should have the ability to vote, and generally be members of the community. Little things like paying taxes and serving on jury duty would be big steps for us," Carlisle said. "I would like to be able to keep one birth certificate, driver's license and passport. Our own counsel is recommending ways for vampires to cut back on their human consumption as some are hesitant to go vegetarian."

"And what of those who don't choose to go vegetarian? I understand a lot of our unsolved murders are due to vampire attacks."

"Indeed. Nationally, my son Jasper, is heading the vampire side of a task force with top civilian and military personnel, to set up a policing organization for vampires. It is a hard sell to humans as capital punishment is the only way to punish a vampire," Carlisle said.

"No bars can keep you in?"

"Or out," he added. "There is no island far enough away, that we couldn't swim back. There is no bars thick enough, no walls strong enough, no hole deep enough to contain a vampire... And once a vampire goes rogue, there is no going back. A lot of people don't understand that about vampires."

"So, there is a long road ahead of us to get to a good place in human vampire relations?"

"Exactly Larry," Carlisle said.

"Are you facing any prejudice?"

"Some," Carlisle said. "But the prejudice happens both ways. Some people are prejudiced against us, and some for us. All in all, it has been very beneficial for our family and friends."

"How so?"

"First off, high school. Since the truth came out, the kids have been able to forgo their endless trips to high school, except for Nessie of course, since she is attending high school for the first time now," Carlisle said. "We also don't have to contain ourselves in the daylight. The sparkling does get us noticed but people rarely comment."

"That must be nice for all of you."

"Yes, extremely. Some of the other changes happened almost over night. All pro sports leagues have regulations about vampires, banning them from playing completely, though they can be trainers, or other non-playing personnel. Not that most of us wish to play, but it's still a ban. At the hospital there are some who insist I treat them and there are some who insist on a non-vampire doctor. Each of the kids are finding some of that too," Carlisle said.

"Like?"

"Rose and Emmett opened a garage. Some people refuse to have their cars fixed by them, and some bring their cars in with no issues just to have a vampire look at them. Jasper flies a lot now, but has switched to taking a private plane as he spends the entire flight calming everyone down. They are either scared of him or excited to see him and won't settle without his special help. The same can be said for Bella and Edward at university. People either want them to partner on projects or refuse to be partnered with them. There are two extremes," Carlisle said.

"And do you blame people for feeling either way?"

"No, not at all. It is a difficult situation. Everyone wants to captain their own boat, to control their own destiny, but when confronted by vampires in every facet of life, they have to learn that they aren't in control... There is no way a human could fight off a vampire, and no weapon exists to stop us," Carlisle said.

"Humans could be constantly at our mercy, if that's what we chose. It isn't. We want to exist peacefully amongst the human population."

"Isn't that like allowing a fox to live in the hen house?"

"Yes, I guess it is," Carlisle laughed. "But, in this case, the fox has chosen to refrain from the chickens."

"But there are those who don't."

"True. That's why we have the donation centers set up. Most vampires have chosen not to use them and go vegetarian... Or to go off the radar in densely populated and yet unregulated countries," he said.

That gave me the creeps!

"And how do the donation centers work?"

"Like the traditional blood bank, only the blood is stored for vampires who choose to maintain their human food source," Carlisle said.

I shivered at that thought.

"And there are lots of donors?"

"More than we need by far. There are many people that romanticize their donation, but there are many more who realize that if they donate there is less risk for vampires attacking humans. Plus we do not have the same restrictions as human blood banks. Diseases do not affect vampires so some of the conditions that need to be met for donations meant for blood transfusions don't need to be met with us," Carlisle said.

"So people with AIDS could donate?

"If they were healthy enough for it not to be a risk to them, definitely. The health of the donor is truly our only condition," Carlisle said.

"And they receive financial compensation?"

"Yes, in some cases. Usually the rate is, one dollar less than the closest center for human donation would offer," Carlisle said. "We also work with blood banks when they have shortages we help with what we can and when they have blood that they can't use, they give it to us."

"And there is no taste difference between B- and O+?" I couldn't believe I had asked that. At least Carlisle chuckled at my rash comment.

"It isn't the blood type that makes the biggest difference," Esme said, smiling at me. "It's the person's or animal's diet that makes the biggest difference in taste."

"So as with animals, herbivores, or vegetarian, are not as rich and flavorful as carnivores," Carlisle clarified. I nodded in understanding.

"And has there been a drop in donations at regular blood banks?" I asked.

"In some areas," Carlisle acknowledged. "But we work closer with the blood banks in that case."

"Well, I could talk to you all day and never run out of questions, but I really should be getting back to our callers. In fact Noble Korhedron has been waiting on the line since the very beginning of this broadcast. So let's get to the phones. Noble are you still there?"

"Yes! Hi Larry and hello Carlisle and Esme too," Noble said from the phone lines.

"Thank you for your patience."

"No problem," he said, with only a slight grumble to his voice.

"So who do you have a question for?"

"Actually I have two questions... One for each of your current guests," he said. "And one that I would love to ask some of your later guests."

"Well, since you waited so patiently for us to get to your questions, I guess we could do that."

"Thanks, Larry," Noble said excitedly. "I will try not to make them too personal, particularly for little Eddie's sake."

He chuckled at that point sounding a lot like Emmett. Scary thought! Apparently my stage manager thought the same thing and quickly sent someone to check that Emmett wasn't pulling a trick on us. The assistant returned quickly shaking her head and I sighed in relief. There was no way I wanted to let that prankster loose on my set.

"My first question is for Carlisle. Dr. Cullen, I realize that Stephanie got a lot of things right, but exactly how long did it take before you'd trust yourself around bleeding patients?" Noble asked.

"Good question. I actually started studying medicine within a couple of years of my change. First it was just books, then I'd get closer to universities so I could overhear the lectures. I had actually been studying medicine for over a hundred years before I actually took my first real class. From there it was another fifty years before I saw my first patient. After that I kept it to small issues, not working in a hospital until the early 1900's. The final step was surgeries, and I didn't start doing surgery until the mid 1930's when the need was so great," Carlisle answered.

"And did you have to hunt more often to do it, at least in the early stages?" Noble asked again.

Very insightful questions. Ones that I was happy to hear the answers to, myself.

"I still do. I am very regimented in my hunting practices, never going more than a week between meals when I am working."

"Thank you," Nobel said, to him.

"Thank you, Nobel," Carlisle said.

"Great question, Nobel. You said you also had one for Esme."

"Yes. Esme, I know you're always the one who fixes up the house for you guys every time you move. Would you consider going into business? I mean, since you guys, er how shall I put this, came out of the coffin..." he snickered, obviously liking his joke, "I've been wanting to see some of your work... Or rather, my mother has. She claims I'm obsessed with you guys anyway, so she's been bugging me to hire you to re-do my house...

"I have considered going into business," Esme answered with a smile. "Since we are able to be more stationary now I don't have as much to do for the family. From your accent I can tell that you are not from North America. Ireland?"

"Correct. Irish Midlands," he said.

"And what kind of house?" she asked. I swear I could see the wheels in her head turning.

"A rather large sort-of terraced house. We have a yard more like a semi-D or fully detached but our eastern wall is actually my uncle's wall too," he answered, sounding excited, he probably thought she would give him some sort of non committal answer and here she was planning in her head.

"What kind of updates did you have in mind? Just surface, or what? What kind of style do you like?" she asked.

I could see the excitement in her eyes, this was obviously a passionate subject for her and I imagined that she was going to go all out for Noble.

"Well, some non-lethal security for my room to start. My sister is REALLY annoying. I'm thinking some sort of Spidey-type webbing gun. So when she barges in, she trips it and ends up stuck like a fly 'til I let her go..." he said.

It sounded completely ludicrous to me, but hey I'm old and don't live with my sister! Esme seemed to be enjoying his ideas.

"Also, the rooms should be completely soundproofed and I would also like a proper solid door fitted, not steel or anything, just a proper door that I can lock. And just to reassure my mom, I'm NOT planning to be turned or to commit suicide - IT'S CALLED PRIVACY!" he answered, obviously understanding that she may be willing to take this on.

"But you want to do the whole house as well?" she asked, eyes shining.

"Definitely," he answered.

"I'm sure Emmett would enjoy helping with the security issues," she pondered. "Plus he really likes demolishing walls and stuff."

I was personally feeling very sorry for Nobel's sister. Any security devices designed by Emmett Cullen were bound to be scary. At least Esme would keep him reigned in a little bit. I hope.

"Nobel, how would you like to be the first client of Esme Cullen's new, and yet to be named, home design company?" Carlisle asked, causing Esme to shriek and Noble to yell "YEAH!".

The producers took his call off the air, so that our viewers ears were not assaulted with the sounds of his excitement. We even turned off Esme's microphone as hers was just as palpable.

"I would take that as a double yes," I laughed.

"So it seems," Carlisle laughed.

"It seems Noble and Esme will need to connect off air so we have put him back on hold. I know he had a question for later guests and would need to swap info with Esme to arrange this project. You like this idea obviously, Esme?" I asked.

"I do. I really do!" she said, smiling at Carlisle. You could see the love shining between the couple.

"So you'll travel to Ireland to do this?"

"I'd love to. We have great friends in Ireland. They have been enjoying the vegetarian lifestyle for a little while now, and I would love to spend some time with them," Esme said. "Plus, working with Noble sounds like fun."

"Are you ready for some more questions?"

"Fire away," she said with a smile.

"Okay, someone with the user name JustRenesmee has e-mailed some questions for you two. Let's start with Esme. Esme, have you ever tasted human blood, and was if so, was it hard to go back to the veggie diet?"

"That is a rather tricky question to answer," Esme said. "I did crave human blood as most vampires do. Carlisle did his best to help me but the craving was just too strong. I went out with Edward one night, about three months after my change. We walked the streets and he read the minds of all the humans, telling me about them. It was too much for me, these people all had mothers and fathers, husbands and wives, children, loved ones who would miss them. I couldn't do it. So I returned home but couldn't find any peace within myself. Carlisle struggled to help me, finally bringing home a bottle of blood, hoping that would quench my thirst. I drank it as any alcoholic would do when handed a bottle of booze. As I did he told me about the donor, a young man whose wife had nearly died in childbirth, saved only because someone else had donated blood," Esme said, thoughtfully, seeming almost embarrassed.

"And that was it?"

"Every time I smell human blood, I think about those stories, the families left behind... the feelings of their loved ones…" she said softly gripping Carlisle's hand.

"Everyone is someone's family," Carlisle added. "Teaching vampires humanity has gone a long way to changing them over to the vegetarian diet."

"Makes sense," I said, nodding.

He reached out and grasped Esme's hand, smiling at her, pride evident in his eyes.

"Now Carlisle," I said, clearing my throat as I asked another of JustRenesmee's questions. "What was it like when you first got turned into a vampire?"

"I was terrified. I grew up with a minister for a father. He was a cold man who dedicated his life to God and the hunt for evil. Where he was concerned, there were only two choices, right or wrong. Good or evil, if you will. I followed after him, hunting vampires, zombies, witches…. Whatever he felt necessary. They were true witch hunts, tracking down people who were too pale, strange and often unreligious. When he became too weak to lead these hunts, he groomed me to take over. I'm afraid that I was a disappointment. He had had many people burned at the stake, for evil and I came up empty more often than not. I was not quick to judge people and careful with my condemnations. But I was very aware of what to look for. That was how I managed to find a real vampire. I found myself in the city at night waiting for the creature that had been seen coming from the underground. He must have been desperate to have come out, knowing we were all there. He came out and found twenty men with garlic, pitchforks, and stakes to plunge into his heart. I was in the lead, my father's bible clutched to my chest when he emerged. He looked around, his dark eyes reflecting the burning torches some of the men carried. Before we could react, he lunged, grabbing me by the shoulder and pulling me away from the group. The men gave chase. He was cornered against a building and defiantly bit into my arm. I howled in pain and one of the other men jumped on him. The shock of human contact must have made him drop me and he grabbed the second man, running again. The others gave chase, leaving me for dead. I crawled away and hid, praying that I could remain silent even as the fire coursed through my veins."

"And you did that, by hiding under potatoes?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. "When I awoke in this life I was devastated. I knew what I had become. I spent my entire life hating the evil my father fought against, and suddenly I had become what I hated most. I didn't want that. I did the only thing I could, I left the city as quickly as I could, avoiding all human contact."

"And did you desire human blood?" I asked trying to understand.

"On some level I did," Carlisle said.

"JustRenesmee has another question. How did you fight the urge so long not to bite, or should I say feed off of another human?"

"For a long time I simply avoided humans. At the first scent, I'd run off. I tried desperately to kill myself, to end my life, but that was a lot harder than it seemed. I threw myself from cliffs and bridges, even allowed myself to be hit by a train. It didn't work. Finally, I was starving, having gone months with nothing. That night I found a herd of deer and the scent was my salvation. I made quick work of the entire herd, feeling no guilt or shame since I had eaten deer as a human. From then on, I vowed that I would live a good life even though I had become an evil creature," he said.

"And how long were you alone?" I asked him.

"A decade after I was changed, I went looking for my creator. I found him in the same area where I had the first time. We have a very difficult relationship. He has a lot of inner demons," Carlisle said.

"Was it anyone we heard of in the books?" I asked.

"Yes, briefly in Breaking Dawn," Carlisle said. "He came for the battle but didn't stay. As I said, he has a lot of personal demons."

"Debbie, ecullen's girl, sent in a bunch of questions for you both. Who would like to go first?"

"Esme?" Carlisle asked. Esme smiled at him and nodded.

"Her first question is a little longer. We know that Carlisle changed you when he found you after you had jumped off a cliff. Did you resent Carlisle changing you and how long before you fell in love with Carlisle?"

"I did try to end my own life. To that point, my son had been the only thing that I had in my life that made it worth living. I lost my parents at a young age, my husband was much older than me and was a cold hard man. When our son died, it was like all good had been washed from the world. I do remember throwing myself from the cliff, then there was nothing until part way through my change. Carlisle spoke to me throughout the change, telling me about his life, and assuring me that everything was going to be okay. I never resented him for that. As for when I fell in love with him, moments after I awoke in this life. His tenderness, the way he had spoken to me through my change, the kindness in his eyes. I knew immediately that I wanted my forever with him. I told him I loved him two hours after I awoke and he repeated the sentiment immediately, admitting later that he wanted to say it earlier but was afraid to scare me with it."

The female producers and staff members on set all sighed and awwed at the couple. They had been together for longer than all of them had been alive and yet they were still obviously so much in love still.

"Did it help you that Edward was already a part of Carlisle's family?"

"Help is a relative term. I know that there were lots of places in Stephenie's books that made reference to the fact that Edward was sullen, or moody before he met Bella. The fact of the matter was he was a young man whose world had been turned upside down and he didn't know how to deal. It wasn't an easy transition for him to see me move into his life. He was happy for the man he saw as his father. It took a while before he realized that I wanted the best for him. In fact, it wasn't until he took some time away from us that he and I got close."

"As most women can attest, becoming a stepmother to a teenager is not an easy task," I added.

She nodded and smiled.

"The next question is a little lighter. We all know you like to decorate, but what is your favorite color?"

"I like color as an accent. In decorating my themes are always white or neutral so that I can accent with whatever color suits my fancy at the time. Currently I am liking aqua," she said.

"I think I'll slip over to Carlisle for the next few questions, before I get back to you with the last one," I said, looking at the last question Debbie had for her, and worrying about asking something so personal.

"Sounds good," she said happily, before looking lovingly at her husband.

"Carlisle, we know that you were lonely and had already changed Edward to be your companion/son when you changed Esme. Had you planned all along to add a wife for you/mother figure for Edward or was changing Esme a spur of the moment decision?"

"I think every human wants a companion, a true soul mate. I had never planned to look for someone but when I met Esme that night in the morgue, it was like being struck by lightening. I knew she was meant for me. It is well documented that I struggled before changing Edward. The same was not true with Esme. I didn't struggle at all, I knew I would be her soul mate, just as she was mine. We complete each other," he said, rubbing his thumb over her hand.

"And what about the others? Had you consciously decided to have a larger family or was changing Rose, then Emmett, then later welcoming Alice and Jasper to your family then something that just happened?"

"I wanted Edward to find someone as I had found Esme. I will admit to looking at young girls his age and hoping that I'd find him a soul mate. I had hoped to find that in Rosalie. It was not to be, and when she found Emmett barely a year after her own change, and managed to help him even though he was bleeding profusely, I never gave it a second thought. As for Alice and Jasper, you can't say no to Alice."

"I can tell," I said. "Now, Debbie's next question is, how old are you?"

"As near as I can figure, I was born in the mid 1640's. Dates were not important at the time. We use 1645 for our own calculations, making me 365."

"I suddenly don't feel so old," I said. "Are all of your degrees medical degrees?"

"No," he said. "Although I do have seventeen medical degrees, I also hold degrees in a lot of the sciences and also literature."

"Interesting," I said. "I wasn't looking forward to this last question, Esme, but I do have to ask it. Debbie, and a lot of our other viewers are probably interested in this too. Debbie writes, 'I bet you have some really lemony memories from Isle Esme, like Edward and Bella do. Are you going to let TwilightMommyof4girls or AceMcKean write a book about it or maybe do some out-takes?' "

"Oh," Esme said, biting her lip. "Isle Esme, has some wonderful memories over the years... As for letting anyone write about them... I prefer to let people imagine... fan fiction is a great area for that and many talented authors have shared their thoughts. Some have been very close to the truth, others not so much."

Very diplomatic answer. She's good.

"Well, that was it from Debbie. Our next question comes from Char in Florida. She asks, ' Carlisle, when the family left Forks and Bella what were you thinking?"

"I was very torn. As perfectly mated pairs, we knew that Bella was his soul mate. He wanted her to have a chance at a normal life. What none of us took into account was the fact that Bella had never been a normal teenager. Her love for him was just as strong as his for her."

"Esme, same time frame... As the mother figure of the group I know that the separation from Bella had to affect you greatly. What did you do to try to change the families mind about no contact with her?"

"Leaving a child you love as your own is so hard. I convinced myself that she could be happy without him. That she could have so many more human things without him. I wanted those for her, children for example. None of us knew that Renesmee was a possibility at the time. I tried to sneak back to Forks just to check on her. Alice and Carlisle always managed to stop me, but she was a part of my heart and I just wanted to know she was okay."

"I'm glad they managed to work it out," I said.

"Me too," she said.

"Our next question is coming from the phones. We have Infidora Cullen on the line. Do you have a question for Esme or Carlisle Cullen?"

"Hi, Larry," Infidora said. "I actually have a question for both of them. I would like to know how sex is with them."

The line cut out and I set there stunned. According to my teleprompter she had been planning to ask a question about bears.

"Sorry," I said. "You don't have to answer that."

"Why not?" Esme said. "Sex with Carlisle is always great. I don't choose to elaborate more, but I am definitely a satisfied woman."

"Exactly," Carlisle answered. "I think it's fair to say that we enjoy each other carnally and are never left wanting."

"I certainly never expected that question, but I'm glad you weren't embarrassed."

"Not at all," Carlisle said.

"Well, Sammydean had a question for Esme. It is a lot tamer than Infidora's. Esme, what is the stupidest, or messiest thing your "kids" have done? Now I don't mean mud, or smashing vases, breaking walls or anything like that."

"I understand exactly," Esme said with a laugh. "The situation with Edward thinking that Bella was dead was probably the worst, but everyone knows that story. One of the funniest would probably be the prank that Jasper played on Emmett. He enrolled Emmett in the high school marching band, playing the flute. Jasper hadn't been with the family long at that point and had assumed that Emmett would get it and tell someone it was a prank, unfortunately Emmett saw it as more of a dare. Emmett very rarely lets a dare pass, so he decided that it was a good idea to try. Emmett and a dainty flute do not mix well, and the family spent the next two weeks slipping into band practice to replace Emmett's flute when he bent it, broke a valve or squished it in frustration. We went through nineteen flutes and had to leave town shortly after when a couple of people got a little too close to the truth after watching Emmett make flute pretzels."

I just shook my head at the behemoth vampire before getting to the last question.

"The final question is one I asked Emmett, from KraziiKlutz, so I'll ask you as well. KraziiKlutz asked, 'Do you ever feel jealous or unloved that there is so much emphasis on 'Team Edward' and 'Team Jacob', and not you guys? Cuz I think you guys are pretty special.'"

"I have never considered it a popularity contest. We have all gotten our fair share of the craziness but I am happy to leave most of the screaming fans to Edward and Jacob. I heard Emmett's take on it and look forward to hearing Jasper's."

"Any final thoughts you would like to share?" I asked.

"Thank you for giving us this opportunity to share this with you and your viewers, Larry," Carlisle said. "We are all happy to clear up any misconceptions out there and get on with the business of living our lives."

"Thanks," I said to him before turning to the camera. "We'll be back after this commercial break with Alice and Jasper Cullen. If you have any questions for them, or any of the others, please feel free to ask them, as we will be bringing the whole family back together at the end. Thanks for watching."

"And clear," the producer said, and I relaxed, grabbing my handkerchief and dabbing my forehead. Between the fact that I was my guests' natural food source and the stress of having a mind reader nearby, this broadcast probably wasn't doing my heart any good, but I was still thrilled to land this interview. I couldn't wait to see what our viewers had to ask our guests.

Carlisle and Esme quickly left the stage after shaking my hand. Even under the hot studio lights, their hands were still icy cold. Jasper and Alice were quick to take their seats and they smiled at me, ready to get going. My producer caught my attention and asked me some questions while the production staff helped Alice and Jasper get their microphones situated.


	6. FINAL: AUTHOR's NOTE

Unfortunately this story will not be completed. Though I managed to save most of my writing when my computer crashed, everything from this story was lost. Plus the fact my co-writer and I have extremely chaotic lives and trying to start again would be impossible. Thanks for the support and I am sorry to leave it unfinished!


End file.
